poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ben 10’s Adventures of The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part
Ben 10’s Adventures of The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part Plot In the five years since the events of the first film, Finn's younger sister Bianca has started taking some of his LEGO creations and other toys from the sets in their basement along with her own set of Duplo bricks to play with in her own room.9 Metaphorically, in the LEGO universe, the Duplo invaders have turned Bricksburg into a post-apocalyptic wasteland named Apocalypseburg, and continue to invade periodically. The ordeal has made most of Apocalypseburg's citizens hardened, but Emmet remains upbeat, wanting to move into a dream home with Lucy. However, Emmet is troubled by dreams of a pending "Our-Mom-Ageddon". General Sweet Mayhem, the leader of the Duplo army, arrives in Apocalypseburg and announces that Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi of the Systar System intends to wed Batman. Mayhem's forces kidnap Batman, Lucy, Benny, MetalBeard, and Unikitty, taking them to the Systar system. There, Batman is taken to Wa'Nabi where he eventually finds that the Queen helps satisfy his emotional validation, and proposes marriage. The others are placed in environments designed to tempt them. The others each fall for these temptations, but Lucy refuses to accept hers, an endless attempt to brainwash her with catchy pop music. Emmet converts his dream house to a spaceship to give pursuit. En route, he is saved from colliding with an asteroid field by the rugged adventurer Rex Dangervest. As they continue on to the Systar system, Emmet begins to take on several of Rex's mannerisms, hoping to impress Lucy. When they arrive, they evade capture by Wa'Nabi's forces and join with Lucy. Rex helps them come up with a plan to rescue their friends which involves switching off the pop music that is brainwashing the others, while Emmet will destroy the reception cake encased in a temple to stop the wedding. As Lucy fights Mayhem to get to the music, she learns that the Systar System never meant to be antagonistic to Apocalypseburg, but instead were trying to establish peace between them, and simply failed at communicating this well. Lucy tries to stop Emmet from destroying the temple, but Emmet, facilitated by Rex's manipulations, destroys the temple anyway. This creates a hole in the LEGO universe, and Wa'Nabi warns them all the Our-Mom-Ageddon is upon them all. In the real world, the act of destroying the temple is represented by Finn angrily destroying Bianca's LEGO creations. Hearing them bicker, their mother orders them to put the LEGOs into storage, this event being the Our-Mom-Ageddon. Emmet tries to stop them but is prevented by Rex, who reveals he is a embittered version of Emmet from the future. After being neglected for years underneath the dryer after crashing in the asteroid field, he time-travelled back with the intention to deliberately bring upon the Our-Mom-Ageddon as revenge. When Emmet tries to fight back, Rex knocks him under the same dryer, ensuring that he would continue to exist. Lucy rallies the others into escaping from the storage bin, and brings them back into the LEGO world. Emmet and Lucy overpower Rex and destroy his time machine. Redemptive while still declaring “no regrets”, and realizing that Emmet being saved by Lucy means he won't end up becoming him, Rex's timeline, and therefore Rex himself, is erased from existence. Wa'Nabi and Batman finally wed, represented by Finn and Bianca reconciling with each other and agreeing to play together again. Their mother returns their LEGOs, averting Our-Mom-Ageddon. The LEGO universe is transformed into a mishmash of Apocalypseburg and the Systar System called "Syspocalypstar" which is peaceful. Emmet's dream house is rebuilt and Lucy reveals that she was one of the original artists of "Everything is Awesome" as Emmet gasps in response. Transcript Ben 10’s Adventures of The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part/Transcript Links Category:Ben 10's Adventure Series